23rd Hunger Games
by DistrictSevenTribute
Summary: Follow the story of Amber a 15 year old girl from District 5 as she struggles for survival in the 23rd Hunger Games
1. The Reaping

**A/N: Big thanks to Radio Free Death for the tips will be updating chapter 2 and chapter 3 is on the way**

CH.1 The Reaping

I wake up to my little sister waking me with her cries. "Sadie I'm up I'm up" I say.

"Amber I'm scared what if they pick me" she reply's "Your name is in the reaping bowl 1 time mine is in there 7 times you don't need to worry". "But Amber aren't you scared". "Of course not". Though deep down I have fear about leaving Sadie and my mother here in district 5 and of course more than anything I fear for her safety much more than my own.

As I bathe and dress I stare at my pale freckle face and blue eyes and truly hope I'm safe for another year. As I go to breakfast my mother puts some toast and eggs on my plate and puts my red hair in a ponytail. After we eat we go to the town center.

After we sign in I'm forced to let Sadie go wait with the other 12 year olds and I'm forced to line up with the other 15 year old girls. Then are Mayor steps up and greets are escort, Raina Sparks, and she steps up saying how honored she is to be here and that she is in a much better district (used to escort district 11)

"Welcome, Welcome to the 23rd Annual Hunger games! We will now be choosing one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 5 in the 23rd hunger games, As usual ladies first!" I stare at her, wondering how she sleeps knowing she sends children off to be slaughtered. She digs her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, "Sadie Pine!" Once I realize what just happens before Sadie can even take a step I run into the middle and yell "I volunteer as Tribute!" Sadie screams as my mother rushes to collect her but Sadie is saying every foul word she knows my mother, "They can't take her! Amber you promised you wouldn't be picked!" Screams Sadie. I try not to cry but as I walk on stage a tear runs down my cheek. "Congratulations!" hollers Raina "And what is your name dear" "Amber Pine" "Ahh so that was your sister wouldn't let her have all the fun right" I scowl at her and she runs off to the microphone. "And now for the male" She reaches down and pulls of a slip of paper walks back to the microphone and yells "Shane White!" Wait I know who that is he is a 17 year old muscular blonde boy with green eyes, pretty much every girl in district 5 wants to be with him!

"There you have it, give a round of applause for this year's tributes, Amber Pine and Shane White." There is a faint applause and then the Peace Keepers rush us into the Justice Building to wait for are loved ones to say good bye"

End of CH. 1


	2. Goodbye

CH: 2 Goodbye

I wait in silence for my friends and family to say good bye and then the door bursts open and In comes my Mother and Sadie, they are both crying.

"Will you promise me something Amber?" Sadie asks with a hiccup the end. "Sure, Anything" I reply, "Try to win, I mean really try". I think about what she says she must know deep down inside I have no chance of winning but I can't tell that to Sadie.

"I promise" I say. She smiles, my mother steps up and gives me a locket, "It was your grandmothers I put a picture of me and Sadie in it so you can remember us". I jump up and give her a big hug and whisper "thank you". Then the peace keepers rush in and take my mother and Sadie out.

Then my last visitor is my only friend Rein. "I should have volunteered for Sadie instead of you" she cries. I reply "No, that's almost as bad as losing her". "You know I can't win so don't try to sugar coat it "I say after a long period of silence. "Yes you can! I've seen your marks in school, your way smarter than me, you can outsmart the rest of them" "Ok, I will try for you and for Sadie and for my mother. Then the peace keepers take her out and then I'm lead to the train station where I bored the train and begin my trip to the capital.


	3. The Trip To The Capital

CH: 3 The Trip To The Capital

I sit in silence as the train begins to move. Then in bursts Shane, two people I recognize as are mentors, Haradale and Braten, and Raina right behind them.

"You must be Amber" says Haradale. "I am" I say, "Well I am your mentor and Shane, Braten will be yours". Shane nods and follows Braten into another compartment. "So how old are you" she asks. "15!" Raina Shouts. "Thank you Raina maybe you should go make sure we are on schedule" she says bitterly.

I'm really starting to like Haradale, she doesn't like Raina any more than I do, but then again nobody likes Raina in District 5. "As I was saying, you look like you're very capable, tall, fast you should have good odds of winning" Haradale continues. "But I don't even know how to use a weapon" I reply, " My dear girl, nobody in District 5 can use a weapon before the games", "Then how did you win?" I ask.

She sighs," In a way I hope you won't win by". "Why what did you do?" I ask. "It's better to show you"

She walks out of the room and I follow, we end up in a big room with sofas and a giant TV. Haradale walks up to the TV and puts in a tap labeled _13_ and puts it in the TV.

"This is the year I won the games" Haradale says as the reaping of that year begins. I see each child stand up on stage, it's a little disturbing knowing they all die and Haradale wins. They only show Haradale in the interviews, she went for shy and elusive.

"So Haradale, How does it feel here in the Capitol!" screams Augie Cene the host of the hunger games. "Well Augie, I would say the food, I mean there's all kinds of soups, steaks, chickens, pastas and desserts which I don't have back in District 5.

After the Interviews they jump straight into the games. The Arena is a big dry plain with yellow grass and desert on one side and mountains on the other. They mainly focus on Haradale but they tend to go to the District 4 male who was the last tribute to die. The gong rings and all the tributes run towards the middle about 10 died in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. After a few days only two died so the Game makers blew up the mountain killing 5 in the explosion and 2 in the rock slide. Now only 5 remain Haradale, the District 4 Male, The District 10 Female, The district 9 Male, and Haradale's district partner, Scott. After a few days The District 9 Male and District 10 female fought each other and both ended up dying. The next day Scott breaks the alliance with Haradale and goes off into the desert. Then it happens, a male's shriek, Haradale drops everything in her cave grabs her knife and runs.

When she arrives Scott is bleeding out, he was stabbed right through his stomach. Haradale stays with him until he dies. Then she runs off determined to kill the male tribute that murdered Scott. She finds him, he throws a spear she tries to dodge but it hits her elbow, she spins and chucks a knife in his direction and it lodges into his forehead.

She turns it off. We sit in silence for a while then she says "My advice is to not fall in love in the games, I fell in love with Scott and I still have Horrid Nightmares about him". I nod It's now late afternoon and Haradale says we will be pulling into the Capital Station in the Morning.

I wish Haradale goodnight and go back to my room to try and get some sleep. My efforts for sleep failed so instead I get up and walk out to the back cart, which is pretty much outside.

I'm looking into the forests of Panem when a male voice speaks to me. "Isn't it a bit late to be out here?" Shane asks. I laugh "Couldn't sleep either?" "Not a wink" "Well it's almost 1 am so I think I'll head back to my room for the night" I walk back to my room jump into the bed and somehow, manage to fall asleep.

I wake up to Raina knocking on my door rather loudly yelling something about us arriving in the capital in 30 minutes.

"What!" I yell through the door as I jump up and practically sprint into the high tech capital shower. After I get out I change into a simple green tank top and jeans and let my hair run down my back. When I get to the dinning cart everyone's almost done with breakfast.

"Morning sunshine, want some Hot Chocolate?" Shane asks in a humorous voice. "What's Hot Chocolate" I ask. "It's creamy, sweet, hot liquid, try some." He replies. I sit down and I fill my plate with bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes layering it all in syrup. I grab a mug of Hot Chocolate and chug the stuff down after eating my last bite.

Just as we finish the Capital Attendant says we are arriving. Shane and I run to the window to see the most spectacular city either of us will ever see in our life time.

As we pull into the station I see the most bizarre looking people. They all are unnatural colors like yellow or green, or even red. They are cheering as we arrive, this disgusts me. They cheer because they can't wait to see us slaughter other children for their entertainment. We walk to the door and Shane says one last thing before walking out the door. "Hey Amber, Do you see them out there, they are cheering for us!" Don't get to excited Shane" I reply. "They are cheering because they can't wait to watch you die"


	4. The Tribute Parade

CH 4: The Tribute Parade

As the doors to the train opening we are bombarded by capital citizens who are held back by an army of peacekeepers. We are Lead to a car and driven to the Tribute Center where we will meet our stylists and prep team to prepare for the tribute parade.

We arrive at The Tribute Center and Shane is brought into another room while they take me to a different one. My stylists walk in and I'm almost blinded by what they look like. Lili is a plump obnoxious yellow skinned woman with black tattoos all over, Jare is a tall boney man who is a purple color with red swirls under his eyes and lastly there Wetai, a medium weight, rather short powder blue woman with sliver stipes on her forehead. They pretty much do just about everything they can, waxing, nail painting, botoxing, shampooing my hair and much more.

After what feels like an eternity they leave to go fetch my stylist. He walks through so fast I jump as he does. "Hello I'm your stylist, Ludar". "Hi, I'm Amber" I say trying to sound pleasant. As he surveys my body he talks to himself making notes such as "slim body" or "shorter waist span".

When he's done he leads me into another room that has a stunning yellow dress that is so detailed it looks as is its sparking. Then it hits me power, electricity I'm going to be the power its self. As I dress into it. I can't help but feel pleasant even if it's probably the last time I'll look beautiful. After Ludar is done I look in the mirror and see that this is the best I have ever looked. Ludar has put yellow eyeliner under my eyes and yellow lipstick with the dress I look like I just came out of the power plant. As we walk to the Tribute launching station I wait by my horse talking with Ludar then Shane comes in he is wearing a Yellow suit with the same exquisite detail that makes it look like its sparking. Then the Tributes mount up on the Chariots.

This is the first time I actually notice my competition. Only a few spark remembrance from the reaping a blonde muscular boy from 2, a tiny but fierce looking girl from 1, a devious looking girl from 4, a gigantic boy from 7, and two twins from 10. As each chariot rolls out I count until it's our turn 1…2…3…4. As the District 4 chariot rolls out we begin to roll. The crowd is already clapping I smile and wave to the capital citizens, hoping one will sponsor me. As we reach the end we pull into the front of President Snow's pedestal. He begins as usual saying how he honors our courage and our bravery and that he wishes us all the best of luck. I don't know why he bothers we didn't want to be here, except for the careers so it's not courageous or brave. After the parade we head back to the tribute center and head to the elevator and hit the 5 button. What I see is so amazing I don't even know where to start. First it's a huge room with a big sofa and large TV with a dining room in the next room over. Then there is the rooms where Raina, Haradale, Braten, and I will sleep when I arrive inside my room its spectacular in every way a huge mint green bed with fuzzy blankets and pillows. I worry as training begins tomorrow but I eventually just jump in the bed strip to my underwear and sleep.


	5. Training

CH 5: Training

I walk up in the morning, I don't think anyone else's is up because the sun is just rising.

I get up and walk to the shower press a few buttons and end up being covered in a lavender scented paste which I have to scrape off. After that's done I put on the Tribute suit set for me on the bed. It is black with yellow on the shoulders with black 5's in the yellow.

I walk to the dinning room and as I thought I'm the first there. I ask a Axox girl if I can start serving, she responds with a nod and I go to fill my plate.

About 15 minutes later everyone else comes in and starts serving I'm already done and I just wait while they eat. After that we go to the elevator and Raina takes us down though I prefer she didn't when we get there.

All the other tributes are there and they stare at us as we walk in. The careers giggle under there breath and I catch one word form the District 1 girl, "babysitter". Raina leaves and then the Training instructor begins with the speech I'm guessing she's said for the last 22 years. After she's done we head off to train.

Shane heads over to the spear throwing station with the boy from 2. I walk over to the Archery station with the the female twin from 10. "Hello! I'm Valina, District 10." "I'm Amber, District 5". We each take turns shooting she's much better than I am, she hits the bullseye 7/10 times. I'm a lot worse I hit the yellow 8/10 times and miss twice. Guess archerys out. I head to different stations with Valina. She is very nice and would be a powerful ally.

I'm proud After we try swords, martial arts and spear throwing with little success, we head over to the plant station. Finally! Something I'm good at. I get a 99% on the test and Valina gets a 55%. Then it's lunch, I sit with Valina and Shane is sitting with the careers. After lunch we head over to the mace station, which I am doing great at! I swing at

3 dummies and in one stroke I knock all their heads off. So after the first day of trainings over I head back up to level 5, not even caring if Shane's there or not.

When I get back I walk to the dining room and sit down next to Haradale. "So, how was it!" Haradale asks. "Pretty great, I was great with a mace and the plant and survival stations" I reply."Thats wonderful!" She says right as dinner is served. The dinner is so spectacular I get to thirds before I can't eat another bite. I wish Raina, Haradale, Braten and Shane goodnight and jump into bed, one more day of training then the private sessions begin. I'm so stressed that I have no Idea how I even fell asleep.


	6. The Scores

CH 6: The Scores

I wake up, late t. his time because Raina's shouting about our schedule. I have quick shower and put on my tribute uniform.

In the dining room I only eat a little, not wanting extra food to slow me down in the private sessions today.

When we get to the training center we sit down in District order. I watch as each tribute from 1,2,3 and 4 enter and leave. It's ladies first so I walk In and head to the Edible Plants section and score a 100%, the Gamemakers look interested but some look bored. I head to the Mace station and set up 6 dummies and in one swing take all there heads off. I then throw the mace, inpailing 2 dummies right in the chest. The Gamemakers are shocked. Two actually dropped there wine. They tell me I may go, I bow and return to level 5.

Later Shane returns looking rather smug. Ugh, what a career.

We sit down to eat but no ones talking. Raina of course is trying to spark conversation like, "oh I'm sure you did marvelous" or "lovely soup". After dinner we head to the media room and turn on the training scores. It's petty much the same every year and I'm not wrong, careers with 8-11 and everyone else is low or average. "Now here are your tribute scores!" Augie yells excitedly.

1-9

1-10

2-8

2-8

3-5

3-6

4-9

4-7

5-9(Amber)

5-8

6-4

6-6

7-3

7-4

8-7

8-3

9-3

9-6

10-10

10-9

11-6

11-5

12-7

12-2

Wow! I can't believe I got a nine! I thought it would be 7 and Valina got a 10! Wow I think i had good judgment making friends with her. After everyone's done congratulating me, Raina tells me I've got a big day tomorrow and I should get some sleep. Right,

Interviews ugh! I jump into bed and falls sleep and hope a sponsor likes me tomorrow.


	7. The Interviews

CH 7: The Interviews

Today is the interviews and wow am I nervous. Raina won't stop reminding me and Blaine the importance of these interviews, sponsors, sponsors, sponsors! Is all that comes out of Raina's mouth.

We head down to the tribute center where my prep team is waiting to prep me. They start with another waking then they bathe me in this disgusting mud thats supposed to bring out the light in my skin. After they've rinsed that off of me they do my hair in an updo and put on peach lipstick. They leave and I wait for Ludar to bring me my dress.

Ludar comes banging through the door with a beautiful yellow dress with pearl studs on the bottom of the skirt. It goes to my knee and he puts me in yellow heels. It takes men 45 minutes to get used to walking in them. After I've mastered that Ludar takes me to the huge stage with a crowd of capital citizens waiting for the interviews to start. I make my way to my chair behind the curtains they have us sitting in District order, females first then males. The stage is to my right and Shane is to my

Left. Sitting next to me is a very tall 17 year old girl from District 4, I smile at her and she returns it with a scowl. Oh well so much for making friends. Then the anthem begins and out steps Augie Cene, the Hunger Games interviewer and commentator. He then begins the interviews. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you your tributes!" He then invites tribute after tribute until it's my turn. Here goes nothing!

I walk on the stage and there is an immediate applause, probably the dress or they rare score from District 5. "Hello Amber! How are you enjoying your time in the capital?". For a second I consider saying awful but then I think of the sponsors so I say "I love it! With all the showers and fancy foods, I love it so much I don't know how I lived in District 5! This makes the audience laugh and I do a fake smile. "Oh and don't get me started on the soap!" "The soap?!" Augie asks with a laugh. "Well Augie, I pressed the wrong button and ended up being covered in lavender paste!" This makes the audience lose it! The buzzer rings and Augie wishes me the best of luck and I thank him and walk off the stage blowing a kiss into the audience. That did the trick hope a sponsor thought so too. When we get back I fall into bed but I know I'll never find sleep. Tomorrow the games starts, tomorrow my fears come true, tomorrow I die.


	8. Into the Arena

CH 8: Into the Arena

After only 3 hours of sleep I get up at 6 and get in the shower and press the buttons a little more carefully.

After that I walk to breakfast and eat a decent amount, not to much, not to little. While I eat I think about how I'll be dead in an hour or two. My District usually dies in the Blood Bath. Shane joins us just as I'm finishing. As we get up he pulls me aside and say, "Hey Amber, Good Luck". "Thanks, you too". We then board the hover craft with Ludar and Creba, Shane's stylist. As I touch the ladder to I'm frozen to it by an electric current. The capital attendant, who looks rather bored shoots something into my arm. "What is that?" I ask. "Your tracker" she says. Of course, can't loose your tributes, I don't think they should bother with me, I'll probably die in the Blood Bath. The Hovercraft takes off and 15 minutes later we arrive at the launching station. We are shown to a room with Amber Pine, District 5. Oh yeah, I forgot this will be a museum for capital citizens to see after we die, ugh disgusting! Once inside Ludar dresses me in a simple green t-shirt and long pants. I take small sips of water knowing I'll need every sip. Then the voice announces that launching starts in 30 seconds. I climb into the tube on the disc, the glass closes and I mouth "goodbye" to Ludar just as the disc begins to rise.

I'm blinded by a bright light as I enter the arena. I look around to see 4 different climates shaped as an X. I the other side of the Cornucopia is all mountains and tundra climate. To its right is a Forrest, I'll try to head there if I live. Behind me is an ocean with an island out far with probably loads of resources, I can swim a little but not great so maybe not. Then the last

Section is a gigantic plains with grass as tall as 8 feet and hills stretching far away. I look at the clock, 30...29...28. Oh god so stressful then I hear it about 7 pedestals away the boy from 9 just slipped off his plate. Oh my god! 20...19...18. I think the boys name was Jeremy I now it's one less tribute but I feel sad for him. 10...9...8...7. Oh I need to find a weapon I see a mace in front of me about 10 feet away and about 2 feet to its left is a green bag. Perfect. 3...2...1. Then the horn and followed by it chaos. I get to the mace just as the others arrive. I grab the mace and sprint for the bag. The boy from 3 is at it, without hesitation I hit him in the head. I see him fall to the ground and know I just killed him. I sprint Into the forest and keep running for about 30 minutes until i put a lot of distance between me and the careers. God I hope Valina made it and her brother, Allen. Then the cannons begin signaling the end of the blood bath. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9. That's a lot god I really hope Valinas safe. I climb into a tree to look at what I got my mace covered in the boy from 3's blood, the bag had dried fruit, jerky, a empty water bottle, a compass, and a black sleeping bag with rope. I watch as it gets dark I tie myself into the tree and look into the sky and the anthem begins.

The fallen:

District 3: Male, Female

District 6: Male

District 7: Female

District 8: Male, Female

District 9: Male, Female

District 11: Male

District 12: Male

I watch as the District 12 males face disappears. So Valina did survive and the careers, no surprise there. I fall asleep and I actually think I might make it to the final 8. 10 down, 13 to go.


	9. Alliances

CH 9: Alliances

I wake up to a cannon, 12 left half gone in the first 24 hours. I hope it wasn't Valina.

I untie my self from the tree and keep moving away from the careers. Then about 50 yards away I see smoke. Idiot, I immediately sprint in the other direction. 10 seconds later I here the cannon signaling the end of the fire starter.

I don't stop until in sure I'm very far from there and I know I am because I'm in the border of the forest section and the Tundra/Mountain section.

I climb a tree about 20 yards from the border of the two sections. It's mid-day and I really need some water. I set my stuff up In a tree and bring my bottle and my mace and head off to find a river. After about an hour I sit to rest. Im starting to feel the effects of dehydration. I keep moving and here running water, this excites me I run to the sound and just as I rush into the clearing, I see a river and an arrow flying in my direction.

I barely get out of the way in time and I fall to the ground. Then I hear a familiar voice "Oh My God! Sorry Amber, it's me Valina, I thought you were a career. Valina shouts. "It's okay, no harm done, alliance? I ask. "Definitely".

I head back to my tree to bring my stuff to the river. I climb up a tree next to the river above a covered branch so no one will see us. We sort through what we have, Valina has water purification tablets, a bow and quiver full of arrows, a knife, beef jerky, and a water bottle.

She goes to hunt and I collect edible plants. "You sure these aren't poison?" She asks as I return with two hand fulls of red berries. "Oh yes I remember them from the training center". She puts down a rabbit and a squirrel, I skin it and I remember how to light a fire without a lot of smoke. I cook them, put the fire out, and then refill both the bottles. It's now night and the Anthem begins, we watch from the tree as we see the fallen tributes.

The Fallen:

District 6: Female

District 5: Shane

It hits me and I burst into tears. How, he was so good and strong and I thought he would have made it to at least the final 8. Valina comforts me as I cry Shane must have been on the careers kill list. The District 6 girl lit that fire. I fall asleep after hours of crying. I think of who's left, both from 1, both from 2, both from 4, me, the guy from 7, Valina and Allen, the girl from 11, and the girl from 12.


	10. The Plan

I wake up and I guess I woke up fast because Valina is hanging from her branch."Sorry" I say as I help her back up. "It's ok"

We climb down and each eat a rabbit leg, 1 slice of dried fruit, and a strip of jerky.

We move to the river fill up and move towards the mountains. After an hour of walking we make it to the Mountain/Tundra section.

Once we enter the temperature drops from 65 degrees to 15 degrees.

"Geez it's colder here than winter in District 5!". I exclaim "Hold on I'm hoping we have some sponsors to help with that" she says. As if she knew what would happen she reaches up and two parachutes drop from the sky and one lands at my feet, the other in her palm. In side are two body heat reflecting jackets.

"You were saying" she remarks as I put the jacket on. "How was I supposed to know we had sponsors?" I say. "I'm only joking" she says.

We climb one of the 12 mountains the one farthest from the Forrest section we climb pretty high up find a cave to stay in. From the cave we can see the entire arena. From here I see the small figures of the careers, blood thirsty and waiting for a kill.

Me and Valina head down to the snowy floor of the tundra to collect some berries and game. We bring our weapons and split up.

As I fill my pockets with snow berries, which we have a lot of at home. I'm getting ready to leave when a knife lodges into my shoulder and I feel dizzy and faint and then the world goes black.

I wake up in the cave. I see Valina eating some meat. "What happened?" I ask. Slightly startled she replies "Arisea, from 4 through a knife at you. It got in your shoulder and it turned out it was poisonous, I broke through the bush just as she was about to slit you throat. I shot her and it went right through her head". "How long was I out?" I ask. "2 days". "Anything happen?" I ask. "No, hasn't been a kill since Arisea". "The Gamemakers will want action soon" I say. We eat dinner and just as I finish my food I here to cannons that go off just as the anthem begins.

The Fallen:

District 1: Male

District 10: Allen

The sky goes blank and it's my turn to comfort Valina.

She sobs for hours and I try to comfort her. She eventually falls asleep. I can't, I think how there are hardly any of us left just the girl from 1, both from 2, the guy from 4, me, the guy from 7, Valina, the girl from 11 and the girl from 12.

I fall asleep after about an hour of thinking. The careers must be stopped if me or Valina are to win. Today I've figured out their weakness, they have been well fed and can't hunt as well as we we need to figure out how to get rid of their food.


	11. The Island Section

CH 11: The Island Section

I wake up in the cave, Valinas already up sorting through what food we have left. "Need any help?" I ask trying not to look at her eyes because they are puffy and red from tears. "No, I'm almost done anyway" she says wiping her nose. We pack up and decide to head for the Island section.

We leave the mountain and as we reach the bottoms of the mountain we here a cannon. 6 other enemy's for us to kill, I'm hoping I'm not the one to kill Valina. We keep moving and we reach the beach of the island section. It's about a 50 yard swim to the large island in the middle of the island section. We eat the last of our food put our weapons in our bags and store whatever else we have in the bags and swim.

We somehow managed to make it to the shore without drowning. We travel to the center where there are lots of fruit trees that u collect about 30 fruits from. Valina has 3 deer being dragged by my rope. "The islands full of resources, probably the most in the arena" Valina says. "Yeah, probably because more then half the tributes can't swim". "More than half yes, I seem to be one of the ones that can!" a unfamiliar deep voice says.

We turn around to see the District 4 male. Valina shoots first, her arrow finds his left arm. He throws a knife lodging in her thigh. I grab my mace and swing at his head. I miss but hit his ear, which is now somewhere on the floor.

"Oh you'll pay for that one, missy!" He throws a knife I dodge it but it hits my side. Then an arrow enters his skull. BOOM! He falls to the ground and Valina lowers his bow. "Good distraction Amber, totally forgot I was there". We climb a tree in the middle of the forest in the island. We eat a dear leg, as I bring back some plants for our wounds. It's probably around 6. The anthem starts around 10 so we have time. I practice with my mace by hitting trees. Valina went back to collect arrows from some kills she had.

After the sun begins to set I wash my mace off in the river nearby our tree. I fill the water bottles and climb back in the tree just before the anthem begins.

The Fallen:

District 4: Male

District 11: Female

The anthem finished and as usual after an anthem I count who's left. The girl from 1, both from 2, me, the boy from 7, Valina, and the girl from 12. I realize the interviews probably started this morning. Only 7 of us left including me and Valina. I decide to tell Valina my plan. Tomorrow we take the careers food.


	12. Sacrifice

CH 12: Sacrifice

We wake up, last night I told Valina my plan to steal the careers food supply. She seemed a little skeptical at first but she said it would be better off to wipe them out. We leave the cave and Valina crafted two kayaks for each of us and we paddle to the shore of the beach. We head into the plains section and hide in the tall blades of grass as we watch the careers. They only have 3 left. The girl from 1, Shimer is what I heard the boy from two call her. The names parents give their children from District 1. Shimer seems to be leading them. She heads into the tundra section and the muscular boy from 2 heads into the forest section. They leave the small girl from 2 to guard with a spear and sword. We wait 15 minutes, to be sure her friends aren't to close by. Valina scopes her from the plains and I go from behind the cornucopia. The girl sees me and grabs her sword and makes aggressive jabs at my stomach I barley get away in time and trip over a rock. She's about to send her sword into my head when an arrow goes into her chest. Valina doesn't stop she shoots one after another into her. First her chest then her head and then her stomach. BOOM! The cannon signals she's dead. Me and Valina grand all that we can and run.

Just as we enter the plains a knife lodges into my shoulder blade. "AGH!" I scream as I fall to the ground. I catch a glimpse of Shimer and the boy from two. Both running this way. Valina rushes to her bag and pulls something out of it. Smoke comes out of it and before i realize it's a smoke machine she's half dragging half carrying me. We make it behind a hill and she pulls out my mace and all the food we have. "Take this, takes it all and run. I'll hold them off, you need to go to the cave in the tundra section. You will be safe there". "No I'm not leaving you!" I scream. "You have two. For Sadie." I cry and pick up my stuff and run. As I turn around before bolting into the trees I put the my three fingers if

My left hand and face them toward her. She returns the sign of remembrance, the sign of love, the sign of thanks, the sign goodbye.

I bolt into the trees and don't stop unlit in not in the forest section but the Tundra section. I here two cannons meaning Valina brought one of them down with her. I'm about to start climbing the mountain when a parachute drops from the sky. I open it and it's the bread with livestock beef inside. It's from 10. This makes a tear fall from my eye. I stand up head high and say, "Thank you citizens of District 10, I do the three finger solute and begin climbing. It's night fall bye the time I get to the cave. I sit in the cave with both our jackets to keep me warm. The anthem begins and I look up to the sky to see the fallen.

The Fallen:

District 2:Male

District 2:Female

District 10: Valina

I sit there crying for about an hour until I come to think of who is left and what I remember about each of them. Shimer, she is from 1 and is best with knifes. The boy from 7 I think he was ok with a sword but he didn't do good in training. Then there's the girl from 12, she was good with a bow and spear during the traning I think she got a seven.

I don't care about the guy from seven or the girl from 12 all I care about is killing shimer, for Valina.


	13. The Final 4

CH 13: The Final 4

The sun rests on my face as I stare down on the arena at sunrise.

I gather my things and just as I gather my things Augie Cene is inviting all the tributes to a feast. "Congratulations, final four tributes. Each of you needs something. There will be back packs with your District number on it, inside contains what you need. What you need will be at the cornucopia now. Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor". I think about what I need, my cut in the shoulder is probably infected so I'll need medicine. I decide to go. I bring my mace and drink some water and eat some berries and then head to the cornucopia.

I hide behind a snow covered bush and I see all 4 bags are still there. Each is a different size mine is small because it only has medicine. The boy from 7 has a bag that's big so it probably has a weapon. The other two are medium sized. Before I run out I see the boy from 7 sprinting at his. An arrow sinks into his back and I think it went in his heart.

BOOM! I run at my bag while whoever is shooting the arrows reloads. I grab the bag and sprint towards the forest. I know I'm not followed because the others need there bags. I climb the tree Valina did by the river. I set my stuff up and eat some berries and drink some water. It's now getting darker the Suns setting. I decide to head back to my cave because I left some supplies behind. It's night fall when I enter the cave and I sit at the edge of the cave and look up to the sky as the anthem begins.

The Fallen:

District 7: Male

I already knew what I would see in the sky as I witnessed the boy's death. I'm surprised District 12 made it this far they usually die in the bloodbath.

I fall asleep and have a terrible dream about Being chased by Shimer through the woods and then I see over and over Valinas death.

I wake up at sunrise sweating. I drink water and eat the last of my food. I coat my cut with the medicine which is helping greatly.

I get up to go find more food. Now that Valinas gone I have no way of getting meat. I now rely on the snow berries for food. I gather them until my pack I got at the feast is full I make my way back up to the mountain.

I get to the cave at mid day. I know it's mid day because the Suns directly over head. I sit and eat 25% of the berries I collected. I sit in the cave and decided to sleep because I'll need to be well rested if I'm going to kill Shimer.

I wake up in the evening. I drink some water and eat the last of the berries. I climb down the mountain to collect berries.

I'm filling my pack with all the berries when a arrow lands on the tree 1 foot away from me.

I immediately grab my mace and swing at my attacker. I expect to see Shimer loading her arrow but it's not Shimer, It's the girl from 12. I swing my mace at her she dodged and loads an arrow and shoots at my left arm. The pain hurts so much I fall to one knee. The girl from 12 is running at me with a arrow in her hand. She is about to stab me in the stomach when I hit her in the side of the neck with my mace. She drops the arrow and falls over. BOOM!

I limp back to my cave I make it just as the anthem begins.

The Fallen:

District 12: Female

It's now just me and Shimer left.

Only she stands between me and District 5. No one will keep me from going home. Not even someone as powerful as her.


	14. Victory

CH 14: Victory

I rise as the sun shines down on the arena. Shimer must have left the Cornucopia because I don't see her there when I look down at it.

I eat all my berries and drink the last of my water. I grab my mace and climb down the mountain.

I look in the forest section first. There are no signs anyone has inhabited here. She must be in the plains. I know she can't swim because she is from 1, so she can't be in the Island section. She would have found me if she was in the Tundra section, so that leaves the plains.

I walk into the plains, mace held high, ready to bash anything that moves.

After a futile effort, u stop to rest on a hill. I then smell something that in District 5 means your circuit over loaded, smoke. I jump up and turn around to she fire rapidly spearing towards the middle. I run towards the Cornicopia and see that it's not only the plains section.

The Gamemakers have made a circle of fire around he Cornicopia.

Shimer comes running out with a sword in hand, looking murderous. I grab my mace and swing at her stomach. She rolls out of the way and I end up hitting her foot. She swings

Her sword cutting my leg. U bash my mace into her stomach.

I raise my mace to finish her but before I can, a knife hits

My abdomen. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach. Shimer stands up and kicks me in the mouth.

"Any last words little girl".

She says arrogantly. "Yeah, this is for Valina".

I grab my mace and swing at her head. She falls over and her breathing is messed up, so I know she will die but I know why Valina would do for me. I hit my mace into her head long after I hear her cannon. I step away from her headless corpse and drop my mace.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the victor of the 23rd Hunger Games, Amber Pine!" Hollers Augie.

The Hover craft materializes over head and as I climb in I look out at the arena. The hovercraft door closes and it rises. I've one the Hunger Games. I'm going home.


	15. Back To The Capital

CH 15: Back To The Capital

I must have passed out because I'm back in my bed at the tribute center and all my deepest cuts look like they never existed.

Tonight, Augie will go through my best moments in the games and then I will be crowned victor by president snow.

Raina comes in with braten and Haradale.

"Wonderful Job, Amber" Raina says. "I knew you could do it!" Haradale says with a hug. "Not bad kid" Braten says and I nod to acknowledge him. "What now?" I ask.

"Well I need to dress you first" Ludar says quietly as he slips through the door. I hug him and he embraces me as well.

The others leave and Ludar dresses me in a lovely sparkling white dress. Ludar puts my hair flowing down my back in waves.

I open the door and I'm hugged, applauded and kissed by my prep team, Haradale, Braten, and Raina.

We go to a capital train in the training center that leads to the auditorium that the Interviews were held in.

I put on a smile and walk on to the stage. I'm greeted by cheering and applauding from the capital citizens as Augue Greets me.

"So Amber, tell us. How are you?". "I'm great!" I lie, I was always particularly good at it. "And any plans on your hobbie, now that your a victor." "Well, I was thinking of edible plant collection, you know like a record book. "Interesting, isn't it folks!". The crowd is going wild blowing kisses at me and reaching their arms at me.

Augie then begins again, "Now Amber, it's time to watch your best moments!"

The huge screen behind us begins playing. The first seen is when I kill the boy from 3. I hate watching this. But I sit there watching like I'm supposed to. Then after shots of me running and finding Valina, and getting food and is killing the boy from 4 and the girl from 4. These really ate Valinas best moments. While everyone is mesmerized I wipe a tear from my eye. It then shows how I run from Valina and I see how she died. She gets up from behind the hill and shoots an arrow into the boy from 2 right in the left side of the cheats, making his death slow and painful. Shimer rushes at her and Valina shoots an arrow flying into her arm. It's to late though and the. Shimer sends a knife into Valinas throat.

I almost puke at the sight of it. I don't think any body saw me wipe away my tears as they don't want to miss their show. The next shot is me killing the girl from 12 and then it shows the entire fight between me and Shimer and then it shows me bashing her head. The program ends with the seal appearing and the anthem playing signaling for everyone to stand up. Augue congratulates me and I wave good bye to the capitalites. I'm transported to the front of President Snows Mansion.

I sit on the victor thrown on the right of the president. He steps up and gives his speech about the dark days and why we have to never repeat them so the hunger games were made.

After he finishes he signals me to stand and he crowns me and shakes my hand to congratulate me. I thank him and I am taken to the train station and board a train heading for District 5. Finally, I'm going home.

 **A/N: Stay tuned for I'm in progress of making the victory tour.**


	16. Home

CH 16: Home

The train pulls out of the station as it zooms back to District 5. We will be there

By 8 tomorrow, and I finally can hug Sadie and my mother.

I eat dinner with everyone else and Raina is over the moon because the last victor from 5 was Haradale, and she one the 13th Hunger Games. Braten won the 10th Hunger Games, so I'm an exciting thing to Raina, who hardly gets a winning tribute.

Braten is drinking a huge bottle of whisky and I think I know why. Shane.

Braten must think he failed to keep Shane alive. By the time dessert comes Braten is very drunk. "How did Shane die?" I ask. Braten drops his bottle and it shatters to the floor, Haradale knocks her wine over and Raina drops her spoon in her pudding.

Haradale sighs and says, "He...He, I'm sorry it's just to horrid. If you want to know I'll show you.

She helps Braten into the media room as we all sit down. I sit next to Haradale and Raina. She skips through the tape of my games to Shane. He has a big red pack and an axe. He is going into the plains section and finds a fox

Hole that is well covered.

He wakes up the next day as the sun rises. I woke up about an hour after he did that day. He wonders around the plains looking for food and comes into a clearing with the two from 1. He throws his axe and it finds the boy from 1's leg. He chicks a spear at the same time as the girl and they both enter his chest.

Haradale turns the TV off. I hug Haradale and she hugs me back wiping a year from her and my eyes. Raina is dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Braten is dead drunk, passed out on his couch. It's now night and tomorrow I will be home.

I help Haradale put Braten in bed and she tells me I should try to sleep.

I fall asleep faster than I first thought but I begin to wish I didn't fall asleep at all.

I have a nightmare about all the dead tributes chasing me with all their injuries still on them. They look like zombies. I'm chased through the arena by Valina, with the hole in her neck and her eyes, all lost of color.

They all chase me to the water where they crawl I me and tackle me to the ground and drag me to the water.

They drag me into the water and drown me i struggle and scream.

I wake up and I'm pretty sure I was actually screaming because Haradale comes in my room.

"Are you ok? she asks. "I'm fine, just a nightmare". "Yeah you'll get those a lot, that why Braten drinks, to dull the memories of his games. What was it about?"

I explain to her my nightmare and after in done she hugs me and tells me to try and sleep if she I can.

"Haradale, how do you get over your dreams?" I ask. "I take a small, but very strong pill that was made in the capital for dreamless sleep".

She replies. " But, did you get addicted like other victors?" I ask. "No, other Victors take them once everyday, causing addiction, I take them once a week." She replies. "Can I try them?" I ask. "Not yet, once your 16".

Great. I turn 16 on the same day the victory tour arrives in 12.

I fall back asleep with no dreams at all and think about District 5 and how on 6 months I'll be heading off to the other Districts on my victory tour.

I wake up and jump out of bed and into the shower.

After the shower I go down the hall to the dining cart. I enter and find everyone is already there. Raina is sitting down sipping coffee to her right, sits Braten who is at the end of the table and is still recovering from his hang over. Haradale sits on his right eating sausage and bacon with orange juice.

I sit down next to Haradale and say good morning to everyone and fill my plate with eggs, bacon, toast and sausage and eat.

After we are done we go to the boarding cart, which has couches next to the door.

We sit on the couches for 15 minutes until we pull into the District 5 station.

The doors open and we are greeted by a huge crowd of at least 150 people, immediately I spot my mom standing next to Rein and Sadie is on Rein's shoulders waving at me. I walk down being cheered by the citizens of District 5. I hug my mother and Sadie then hug Rein. "Thank you for watching her and my mother". I whisper. "It was the least I could do" she whispers back.

 _1 week later:_

I wake up in my room, in our new home in Victors Village.

4 of the 12 houses are occupied. 1 by me, 1 by Haradale, 1 by Braten and 1 by a woman in her 40's, named Quinoa.

In 23 years District 5 has won 4 games. I sometimes wonder if District 5's Victors Village will ever be completely full. Doubtful. No victor has died of age yet but soon some will and then their house is empty, ready for the next Victor who wins it.

I stare out the window that view down the large hill Victors Village is located and look down at District 5's biggest city. I think of how my victory has kept them all well fed. This is the only thing I like about my victory, feeding the citizens of my district for the whole year.

I don't like to think about how in 6 months I have to go to each district and give a victory speech where the people pretend to enjoy me, but really they want me dead and wish their tribute was standing on that stage. Not me.


End file.
